To Change It All
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: They're all in their 7th year at Hogwarts, the school term ends in a few days and it's the day of the Full moon, but…this time is different from the others. No one knows what's going on except maybe Remus-but he doesn't plan on sharing that information with his peers. COMPLETE!


**_To Change It All_**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** **They're all in their 7th year at Hogwarts, the school term ends in a few days and it's the day of the Full moon, but…this time is different from the others. No one knows what's going on except maybe Remus-but he doesn't plan on sharing that information with his peers.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Remus angst, freaking out, spells used, etc.**

* * *

 **Character(S): Remus, Lily (mentioned), James, Sirius, Peter, Dumbledore, Etc (mentioned).**

* * *

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter!_**

* * *

17.

Time had seemed to fly by, it seemed like it was just yesterday when they were all just eleven years old and entering their first year at Hogwarts. But now as time seemed to slip away, here they were, all seventeen years old and in their last year at Hogwarts.

Lily was inside the castle in a deep sleep as it was only the early hours of the morning, while James, Sirius and Peter were outside of the castle in the shrieking shack, it had only been a few hours at most since the last full moon of the school year had ended.

Slowly three out of the four members of the Marauders shifted back to their human form, they didn't rush, knowing that the school nurse wouldn't be showing up anytime soon. Not since Remus had soon stopped getting fatal wounds after a transformation, all he got anymore were a few light scratches and some bruises after a transformation, although no one knew why except for the other Maraduers and perhaps Dumbledore.

They were all dressed and ready to head back to the castle for a nice long nap before starting that days classes, even Remus was dressed since just as the transformation ended James and Sirius helped the unconscious Remus into a pair of pants and a white dress shirt before they all fell asleep if only briefly on the floor of the Shrieking shack, but now they were ready for their comfy beds instead of the hard floor.

"Oi Remus! Hurry up!" Sirius grinned looking over at his friend who still laid on the floor, just as he laid eyes on him Sirius froze in shock.

"Sirius? What's up?" James asked as him and Peter looked at their friend quizzically, before looking over to where Remus was, then they too seemed to freeze in shock.

Remus lay there in the middle of the floor, with his eyes wide open and unmoving and his skin a unnaturally grey tint. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, even if it did seem a bit haggard, they'd of thought he had died.  
What worried them the most, however, was that he wasn't blinking or seemed to be staring at anything in general. No he had his eyes wide open with tears silently streaming down his face.  
It was when a choked strangled gasp escaped from Remus's lips that the three of them raced to his side, panicked.

"Remus," James leaned forward and placed an hand in Remus's shoulder shaking him gently.

Remus didn't react.

Of course they were all worried, they could never forget how that book on werewolves they found their second year had said the teen 'puberty' transformations of a werewolf were the most deadly and could cause the death of said werewolf. Since then anything odd or different about Remus's transformations had them worrying.

"Moony? Come on Moony," Sirius voice came out in a whisper, "What's wrong? You have to get up...Come on, snap out of it."

"R-Remus? W-what's wrong with him?" Peter stared wide eyed at the other two, hoping they had an answer.

It was in the silence that followed Peter's question that Remus suddenly arched his back up off the floor and a loud animalistic scream tore through his throat, reminding them all to much of his howls after he transformed, and desperate anguish filled cries echoed around in the room they were in.

"REMUS!" James yelled trying to be heard over his friends' (who sounded like he was dying) screams, "DAMN IT! PETE! GO GET DUMBLEDORE!"  
Peter wasted no time in fleeing from the room and up to the castle as fast as his legs could carry him, occasionally shifting into a rat to take short-cuts.

It was not even five, very tense, minutes later when Peter came running back into the room with a startled and worried Dumbledore on his heels did Remus's screams finally stop. But than they seemed to come back with a vengeance, they grew even louder than before as he was seemingly in even more pain.

"SILENCIO!" Dumbledore yelled pointing his wand at Remus.

The sudden silence unnerved them all but with Remus's mouth still open in a silent scream that they couldn't hear, they couldn't bring themselves to look at his face any longer.

"Wha-?" Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably, "What's up with him?"

Dumbledore sighed, "My dear boy...I do not know."

The twinkle that was always in his eyes seemed absent.

"H-he's stopped screaming..." Peter mumbled.

"What?"

All of them twisted around to look at Remus, and saw what Peter said was true.

Remus's mouth was shut and the tears seemed to stop, only evidence of them ever being there was the dry tear tracks on his face and his red puffy eyes which were blinking slowly as through it took too much effort to do it. Slowly Remus's head turned towards them.

"Remus!" Sirius yelled, tackling his friend in a hug.

Remus opened his mouth to speak but frowned when nothing came out.

"Ah sorry Mr. Lupin just a moment." Dumbledore waves his wand briefly, and gestured for Remus to try once more.

"Can you please get off!" Remus gritted out, flailing around underneath of Sirius.

Remus's Voice was hoarse and sounded as though he swallowed broken glass and then ate a bunch of sand.

"Come on Padfoot!" James chuckled forcing a smile on his face, "Let him breathe."

Silently James transfigured a broken piece of wood into goblet and filled it with water before handing it to his friend.

They stood there silently watching Remus as he caught his breath and drank from the goblet, none of them really knew what to say.

Finally Remus looked up at them but just stared blankly, it looked like he didn't know what to say either.

"Headmaster?" Remus spoke softly, they had strain their ears a bit just to hear him.

"Yes Mr. Lupin?" Dumbledore spoke just as softly.

"I would like to be alone right now." As Remus said this he made sure to look each and everyone of them in the eye.

Immediately James, Peter, and Sirius began to protest.

"No way!

"Are you an idiot?!"

"I-I don't think that's a good idea..."

"I believe that this is not up for discussion boys." Dumbledore spoke calmly but firmly before turning to face Remus, "But are you sure you would like to be alone right now? Perhaps we should escort you to the hospital wing first."

"No thank you." Remus said politely, "I'm fine. I just...I really need to be alone right now."

Dumbledore nodded and with one last questioning glance, made his way out the Shrieking shack but not before ordering the others to follow after him.

"Go ahead James I'll meet up with you guys later." Remus smiled gently at James who continued to stand there half in and half out the doorway even after the others had left.

"You sure?" James hesitated, "I mean you were...it...it looked like you were dying..."

"People die everyday, James." Remus stated, with a calm measured look in his eyes.

James frowned, he wasn't going to admit it out loud but the way Remus spoke just then bothered the hell out of him.

So without another word, James left leaving Remus there all alone.

With a sinking feeling in his chest.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I realize this may seem a bit short, but this is just a one shot of a future story that I am considering writing.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **IF ENOUGH PEOPLE LIKE IT THEN I MAY CONTINUE ON TO WRITE THE STORY BASED OFF OF THIS~!**


End file.
